Waterfall of Destiny
by Shinju Kiiroi
Summary: The Oneshot Prologue for Karen's story. That's all I can say...


Karen was a girl of many qualities. Her black hair flowed down to the half-way point of her back, with a flashing star barrette that kept her bangs behind her ear. She wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt with a purple t-shirt that said "Star" across it in gemstones over the long sleeved shirt. Let's not forget her awesome pop-star pants! Karen held up a normal life in Fortree City, well, until today.

Karen finished her chores as quickly as possible so she could go to Fortree Gym. "Bye mom! Bye Dad! I'm going to see Winona!" Karen shouted as she headed out the door and crawled down the ladder. "Here it is!" She said and entered the building. As Karen knew the gym was a five star battle course for flying Pokemon.

An altaria dove down from the sky and landed in front of Karen. "Ah Karen. I thought it would be nice to practice somewhere else today. Hope on!" Winona said as Karen hopped onto the massive bird Pokemon.

Before she knew it they landed right on the beach of the waterfall current. Winona returned altaria and tossed the poke ball to Karen. "Swellow, Tropius, Pelipper, Skarmory, I think you've advanced far enough." Winona said smiling.

Karen caught the poke ball open mouthed and the battle begun. "Altaria Go!" Karen said throwing the poke ball and altaria came out.

"Skarmory let's do it!" Winona said throwing a poke ball that revealed a skarmory.

"Whirlwind altaria!" Karen said as just then an absol leaped out of the bushes.

Altaria wings created a huge whirlwind.

The wind speed was pushing Karen off shore.

The absol leaped and tried to save her but ended up accidentally knocking her down.

Karen hugged the absol tight in her arms. Thinking she could swim to shore and they would all be alright, but Mother Nature had other plans. Karen struggled but couldn't break free of the current. She didn't let go of the absol though, Karen knew the absol had done the best she could to save her. Now Karen was returning the favor.

They reached the waterfall and their lives began flashing before them when suddenly after the turbo jet water pressure had passed, Karen and the absol felt a cool but smooth skin beneath them.

Karen just shut her eyes and awaited the next event of this dreadful scenario. When she woke up, she found herself lying in a comfortable and dry bed. What's more? Karen was in a house she hadn't ever seen in her life.

"Oh! You're awake!" A kind voice called.

Karen heard foot-steps and she closed her eyes tightly as a cold hand was placed on her hot forehead.

"Oh dear, your fever is getting worse…" The voice said again.

Karen opened her eyes, rubbed them, and sat up to see a guy sitting on the bed side. She lifted her hand, pointed a finger at him and…"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!?!?"

A sweat drop appeared on the boys head. "Take it easy, you're just going to have to be here longer if you keep that up." He said.

"Why? Is this some kind of prison?" Karen spat.

"Forgive me, I shoulda explained; I was looking at water Pokemon with my swampert, when I saw a girl and an absol laying on a rock under the water. So I sent swampert to come help you two and-"The boy was cut off.

"Absol I'm so happy to see you!" Karen said hugging the Pokemon.

The boy sighed and repeated the story. "Anyway my name's Brendan and if your fever keeps getting worse then you'll just have to stay in one place until I can contact your hometown."

"Brendan…you…saved…me" Karen said blinking, then she fell backward due to the intensity of the fever.

Absol curled up on the carpet and started to rest herself.

"Rest, both of you, just rest." Brendan said returning to the kitchen.

Karen woke up the next morning. "Huh? This isn't Fortree…" She said looking around.

Absol jumped on the bed and licked Karen's face.

That's when Karen remembered. "Oh wait; I'm still in Brendan's house aren't I?" She said.

"Good Morning!" Brendan called putting a cold rag on Karen's forehead. "That should make you feel a lot better!" He said.

"Hey Brendan?" Karen said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, you see, I was on the way back from visiting my parents in Littleroot Town, I had all of the hoenn badges and I was headed for the hoenn league! Yet then, me and swampert got challenged by a mysterious trainer…He wiped us out before you could say snap….because of swampert injuries I missed the deadline for registration, but because of that I ended up living here. That's when I destined with my destiny. Living here and helping people must be boring compared to living in Fortree City and training with the GREAT Winona…" Brendan said then laughed.

Karen joined in the laughter.

"Hey, that absol is pretty close to you. Are you her trainer?" Brendan asked.

"No. Still a student you know." Karen said putting her hand behind her head casually and laughing.

Absol looked at her confused.

"Well, congratulations then! You just graduated!" Brendan said and handed Karen a poke ball.

"Absol, do you really want me to be your trainer?" Karen asked.

Without another word absol sucked itself into the red and white ball.

A red light flashed and then went away.

"Planning on naming her?" Brendan asked Karen curiously.

"Well she kind of protects me like a guardian angel. That's it! Angel" Karen said happily.

"Fine choice!" Brendan said smiling.

They heard wings flapping outside.

"You can leave now." Brendan said.

"Brendan?" Karen asked again.

Brendan nodded.

"If I go on a journey myself…would you mind traveling with me? Maybe we can both accomplish dreams we've never had until now!" Karen said.

"Sounds Like a plan to me!" Brendan said winking his eye and flashing a thumbs up.


End file.
